


Rain

by mywordsflyup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?</p><p>(Part of the Drabble Prompt Meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/gifts).



> Someone sent me this prompt and challenged me to write for a pairing I love but usually don't write. So here we are, in the Adaarian pit. Enjoy.

There was mud on his boots and blood on his robes and dark threatening clouds in the sky above him. It also smelled faintly like wet dog, for some reason. Yes, they were clearly close to the Fereldan border again. Dorian would never admit it but he was actually a little glad to feel the cold Southern wind on his face again. He was no stranger to heat but three weeks in the Western Approach had been more than enough. He still found sand in places where nobody should ever have sand.

They could already see the inn from the top of the hill when the downpour started. Blackwall and Sera started to run for cover, as any sane person would. Or any person who didn't have magic at their disposal. In a swift motion that had become all too familiar with since arriving in the rainy South, Dorian drew a circle around himself with his staff. A protective dome of energy rose up around him to shield him from the pelting rain.

He turned around to look at Adaar. “If there's one thing to be said about the Sou–“ He stopped abruptly at the sight of Adaar. With his staff still strapped to his back. No barrier. His face turned up to the sky, eyes closed. And probably already soaking wet. “Do I even want to know what you are doing, Amatus?”

That ridiculously slow smile stretched over Adaar's face. “I'm just feeling the rain.”

Dorian had seen the Inquisitor do a lot of inexplicable things since meeting him in Redcliffe for the first time. Like dancing around a stature in the Hinterlands to raise a corpse from its grave just to fight it. Like deciding to take on a dragon and a giant at the same time. Like falling in love with a Tevinter pariah. But this was a first.

“We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop to _feel the rain_?”

Adaar nodded and reached out to him with one hand. He did not open his eyes like he just knew exactly where Dorian stood. “You should try it,” he said. His smile had taken on an edge, almost mischievous.

Dorian huffed. “Oh, I know what you are trying to do. You realize there are easier ways to see me with my robes clinging to my body? I'm sure we could arrange something in the baths once we're back at Skyhold...”

Adaar opened one eye and looked at him. “Dorian,” he said. “Trust me?”

Dorian hesitated. Just for a second. Sighing, he closed the distance between them, covering Adaar with the protective dome as well. He took Adaar's hand, his fingers almost completely vanishing in his giant grasp. Adaar looked at him, that honest open smile on his face that Dorian had first fallen in love with. It felt strange, being together underneath the dome, and Dorian opened his mouth to break the silence. But this time Adaar was quicker.

“Drop the barrier,” he said and nodded encouragingly. Dorian hesitated again. He was quite content experiencing this thunderstorm from the dry safety of his dome, thank you very much. But Adaar looked so damn excited. It was difficult to say no to a face like that. Bracing himself for the inevitable unpleasantness, Dorian dropped the barrier.

He immediately flinched and scrunched up his face, slightly crouching down to avoid the worst of it. But when the rain hit him, the gasp that escaped his lips did not stem from the expected cold. It was a gasp of surprise. The feeling was... pleasant. Dorian looked up at Adaar who was still smiling.

“What...” And then he felt it. Warmth growing from where Adaar's fingers touched his, spreading over his hand and arm, all the way over his body. It was a prickling, comforting feeling. Not unlike... “It's a barrier!” he said. Raindrops pelted his body but never touched his skin.

Adaar nodded and held up his other hand so Dorian could take it. “Did you really think I would risk you getting cold and wet?”

Dorian laced the fingers of his free hand with Adaar's. “I guess not,” he mumbled. Warmth spread through his other arm. What had he expected? This was the man who gave up his last blanket every night just so Dorian wouldn't be cold. This spell was subtle, elegant even. Made for people who spend a lot of time outdoors. Like a Tal-Vashoth mercenary.

“Do you like it?” Adaar asked, his voice a bit unsure. Dorian wanted to answer, he really did. But for once, he was lost for words. The feeling of rain pressing down on him without actually touching him was strange. It was loud, for one. And weirdly isolating. The world around them fell away behind a sleek veil of gray. The only thing he could hear and see were Adaar. The rest was just noise. They had been alone together more times than he could count. But this... This was different. This actually made him believe, even if just for a second, that they were the only people left on this earth. Just him and this big gray oaf holding him close. And he was strangely okay with that thought.

Adaar still looked at him, waiting for an answer that Dorian could not put into words. So instead he freed one of his hands and used it to pull him down into a kiss. The warmth of the spell spread across his face as soon as their lips touched and he could feel it at his back when Adaar snaked his arm around him. He was engulfed in warmth and gray and noise and he could not remember ever having felt so safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can also follow my [tumblr](http://damnable-rogue.tumblr.com).


End file.
